Promesas sin cumplir.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (IorixKyo) Muy tarde, en la noche, Kyo es visitado por su némesis (^^), quien una vez también fue su más grande amor. AUTOR: Mishaela. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~ ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi (chico-chico) lemon (contiene escenas de sexo).


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
Promesas sin cumplir  
  
Por: Mishaela.  
  
(mishaelamk@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
  
  
El sonido del timbre de la puerta, despertó a Kyo lo suficiente coma para ponerse unos pantalones deportivos y dirigirse a la puerta. Pasando una mano por su cabello y murmurando algo, trataba de adivinar quién lo estaría visitando a las tres de la madrugada. Su mano se dirigió a la perilla. "Beni, más vale que no estés ebrio-"  
  
La puerta abrió paso a su némesis, Iori Yagami, quien con su sola presencia lo sobresaltó. "Buenos días." Dijo en voz baja el hombre alto.  
  
Kyo gruñó. "¿Qué quieres?"  
  
"Hablar." Contestó Iori mientras entraba en el pequeño apartamento. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y, finalmente su vista volvió hacia Kyo. "Esto trae viejos recuerdos."  
  
"Traer el pasado no cambiará las cosas." Dijo el hombre más joven fríamente mientras miraba a través de los ojos obscuros.  
  
"Hubo un tiempo en el que mi presencia era bienvenida..."  
  
"En el pasado." Afirmó Kyo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dio media vuelta y se dejó caer en el colchón.  
  
Iori lo observó. "Como dije –hablar. Hay algo que tengo que decir."  
  
"Entonces dilo y lárgate." Dijo Kyo mientras se recargaba en su espalda. Sus ojos obscuros observaban cuidadosamente al otro hombre. Vio a su némesis aproximarse al colchón y permanecer firme junto a él.  
  
"Kyo..." Comenzó, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. "...lamento lo que ocurrió en el pasado." Alzando su mano, Iori apartó unos mechones de cabello de los vulnerables y jóvenes ojos, casi lo miraba con ternura.  
  
"No soy aquel chico ingenuo, Iori." Dijo el descendiente Kusanagi con un tono amenazante. Ya no soy el estúpido chico de 16 años que era entonces  
  
"Eso puedo verlo." Suspiró el hombre pelirrojo. Cuando el puño de Kyo fue directo hacia él, Iori lo detuvo con su palma abierta. Lo sostenía firme, Iori atrajo hacia sí a Kyo –arrebatándole el balance.  
  
El rostro de Kyo, ahora estaba en el amplio pecho de Iori. A causa de la escasa distancia, sus labios fueron atrapados por un beso que quiso rechazar tanto física como emocionalmente. Se estremecía ante Iori, quien exploraba los más profundos pasajes de la boca de Kyo.  
  
El cuerpo de Kyo respondía al familiar asalto y no pudo obligarse a cesar mientras trataba de acercarse más a Iori. Cuando el beso cesó, Kyo cerró los ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió para mirar a Iori. "Te odio."  
  
"No, no me odias." Vino la respuesta simple. "Aún me deseas, Kyo." Los tormentosos labios de Iori se posaron en el cuello del hombre más joven. "Sólo dices eso porque crees que he encontrado a alguien más."  
  
"¿Qué hay de Leona?"  
  
"Una distracción temporal –nada más." Respondió Iori mientras su boca comenzaba a ascender hacia la oreja de Kyo, "Nunca la deseé seriamente." Los besos se detuvieron y luego mordió el lóbulo. "El único al que verdaderamente deseo está justo aquí." Su lengua exploraba el pequeño pasaje. "Donde siempre lo he querido tener desde que puse mis ojos en él."  
  
La mano derecha de Iori recorrió el pecho de Kyo, despertando lentamente la piel que tocaba casi con una necesidad inconsciente. El hombre más joven gimió cuando se detuvo en su pezón izquierdo e hizo presión en él, luego tiró de él suavemente. "Por favor... no..."  
  
"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué Yuki podría entrar?" Iori usó su otra mano para acariciar el sonrojado rostro de Kyo. "Puede irse al infierno. No me importa lo que 'piensa' que significa para ti." Sus labios comenzaron a reclamar todo el territorio del cuello de Kyo. "Tú eras mío desde antes de que ella apareciera en escena. Ahora vengo a reclamarle lo que es mío"  
  
"El... pacto... entre... familias"  
  
"También pueden irse al infierno, Kyo." Iori suspiró ardientemente. Empujó al más joven sobre el colchón y cubrió su ligero cuerpo con el suyo. "Nuestros padres pueden fundirse en el infierno por lo que a mí respecta."  
  
Kyo no pudo evitar que sus manos retiraran la chaqueta de los hombros de Iori. Ni siquiera podía mantener su cabeza firme mientras las manos de Iori acariciaban su tembloroso cuerpo, adueñándose de él como lo habían hecho en el pasado. El deseo y la necesidad crecían con los recuerdos de noches pasadas entre apasionados abrazos. Esos recuerdos llevaron sus propios dedos a los botones de la larga camisa de Iori, desabotonándola tan rápido como pudo.  
  
La mano que había estado masajeando su pezón, descendió hacia el cinturón del pantalón de Kyo. "El pacto termina ahora, Kyo... esta noche." Los dedos de Iori resbalaron bajo la ropa y rozaron ligeramente la punta de su miembro.  
  
"¡AH!" Jadeó Kyo mientras se arqueaba hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien volvió su vista hacia Kyo.  
  
"Aún reaccionas tan bien como siempre, Kyo-chan."  
  
"¿Iori?" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el pulgar de Iori le arrebataba toda su hombría y sus labios capturaban los de él. Kyo correspondió el beso como una fiera, despojando a Iori de su ya abierta camisa y trazando el camino con sus dedos desde los hombros de su amante hacia su musculosa espalda.  
  
Sus lenguas jugaban salvajemente por unos minutos hasta que Kyo cesó el beso "Iori..." La mano de Iori envolvió su duro miembro y lo sacudió lentamente, haciendo que el joven Kusanagi pensara que no soportaría esa excitante sensación.  
  
"¿Acaso esa pequeña niña te hace sentir así, Kyo-chan?" La voz de Iori era fuerte y grave en su oído. "¿Eres así con ella? ¿Tan apasionado, libre e intoxicante?" Inconscientemente, las manos de Kyo descendieron para desabotonar el pantalón que frustraba sus planes de exploración del cuerpo que estaba sobre él.  
  
Iori dejó que sus pantalones resbalaran ante la insistencia del joven y los dejó caer sobre el colchón mientras Kyo se colocaba sobre él. Lentamente, apartó el pantalón deportivo del descendiente Kusanagi. "Serás mío otra vez, Kyo-chan. Si tengo que pasar toda la noche para hacerlo, te haré mío otra vez."  
  
Los dedos se movían sobre el pecho de Iori y Kyo se recostó ligeramente sobre él, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. "Onegai... dime ¿qué hice mal...? ¿Qué hice que te hizo... dejarme Iori?"  
  
Una mano apartó sus lágrimas. "Nada, Kyo-chan. Me fui para protegerte de mí –de la sangre Orochi que hay en mí." Iori jaló a Kyo para besarlo. "Nunca dejé de amarte, Kyo-chan... dejarte fue lo más difícil en mi vida."  
  
Kyo estaba un poco confundido. "¿Qué hay del torneo? ¿Todas esas ocasiones en las que quisiste matarme?"  
  
"¿Realmente quería verte muerto?" Dijo Iori. "Lo habría hecho. Ahora... ¿dejarás de hablar para que pueda hacerte el amor, Kyo-chan?" Jaló aún más a Kyo y se adueñó de su boca ligeramente abierta, dirigiendo su lengua hacia el cálido pasaje. Su Kyo-chan aún sabía deliciosamente dulce, justo como unos años atrás.  
  
"Dios, Kyo." Suspiró, cesando el beso. "Nunca tendré suficiente de ti..."  
  
Kyo sonrió juguetonamente. "Ahora quién está hablando de más." El joven de cabello obscuro besó su camino descendiendo sobre su figura hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. "Conozco la forma perfecta para hacerte callar, Iori." Después, Kyo cerró sus labios alrededor del miembro de Iori.  
  
"Kyo... chan..." Iori creyó que se volvería loco después de tanto tiempo de no haber gozado de la sensación de la lengua de su amante saboreándolo. Sus manos se posaron en el obscuro cabello de Kyo, apretando unos cortos mechones, mientras luchaba contra la urgencia de penetrar en esa húmeda cavidad.  
  
Acomodándose entre las piernas de Iori, el joven sonrió ante su miembro y posó sus brazos bajo las piernas de su amante. Luego, retiró las caderas del pelirrojo del colchón al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a recorrer con su boca el miembro de su amante. 'Tanto tiempo que he esperado este momento...' Kyo dijo en silencio, '...no voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente...'  
  
Alternando entre succionar, besar y recorrer todo el miembro de Iori con su boca; hábilmente Kyo mantuvo sus movimientos sobre Iori por cerca de una hora. Por un momento se había levantado más y no iba a terminar tan pronto. Iba a obtener 'todo' lo que quería -de principio a fin.  
  
"KyoKyoKyo..." La voz de Iori suplicaba. Él quería hacer girar al joven hasta hacerlo quedar bajo su cuerpo y hacerlo suyo de una 'muy' personal forma. Cuando finalmente sus piernas tocaron nuevamente el colchón, Iori levantó al joven y lo besó fuertemente, fundiendo sus labios juntos.  
  
El beso cesó después de unos minutos y Kyo fue hecho girar hasta quedar bajo el peso del hombre más alto. Sonriendo maliciosamente, el hombre de cabello obscuro cerró sus piernas y se encontró con la confusa mirada de su amante. "Puedes tenerme con una condición, Iori". Suspiró firmemente.  
  
"Lo que sea, Kyo."  
  
"No me dejarás de nuevo." Su amante mostró su aceptación separando sus rodillas y pasando sus dedos por debajo de los muslos de Kyo.  
  
"Hecho." Escuchó como respuesta. Uno de esos dedos penetró más allá de la cavidad y rápidamente fue seguido por un segundo dedo. Ambos dedos penetraron profundamente hasta que Iori creyó que era suficiente. "¿Aún puedes resistirme Kyo-chan?"  
  
El placer explotaba en todos los sentidos de Kyo mientras asentía fervientemente. Él gimió ante un tercer intruso y separó aún más sus rodillas. "Onegai... I-ori... no me hagas esperar... ya han pasado años."  
  
Iori remplazó sus dedos con su miembro y penetró en la musculosa cavidad, sintiendo su tensión alrededor de él. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se acostumbraron a la 'nueva' sensación mientras Iori aprisionaba los labios de Kyo en los suyos, saboreándolos hambrientamente. Luego, penetró un poco más dentro de su amante.  
  
"¡IORI!" Gritó Kyo estremeciéndose ante el malicioso miembro de su amante. Cerró sus piernas alrededor de la esbelta cintura de Iori y trató de obligar a su pelirrojo amante a moverse.  
  
Siendo incapaz de mantenerse firme por más tiempo, Iori se relajó dentro del cuerpo de su amante, dándole a Kyo lo que ambos necesitaban. Iori no recordaba que su amante fuera 'tan' tenso alrededor de él. Había perdido la noción del tiempo; estaba perdido en el éxtasis del ritmo que estaba haciendo gemir fuertemente a Kyo.  
  
El dolor que las uñas de Kyo le hacían sentir, provocaban una reacción mucho más excitante en el pelirrojo, "Kyo..." Su voz era más silenciosa, convirtiéndose en un suspiro, y dejó resbalar una mano hasta encontrar la dura hombría de Kyo.  
  
El descendiente Kusanagi gimió bajo su cuerpo. "Onegai... no te detengas... te deseo... así... para siempre."  
  
"Eres... eres mío..." Siseó Iori entre dientes, casi alcanzando el cenit de su placer. Cuando se dejó llevar por su deseo y su placer estalló, sus dientes mordieron el hombro de Kyo mientras entraba una última vez dentro de su divino cuerpo.  
  
Esto era demasiado para Kyo, quien se sentía como una bola de fuego a punto de estallar. Su cabeza se relajó en el colchón mientras dejaba escapar un gemido de satisfacción mientras se paralizaba violentamente. Se estremeció al sentir la mano de Iori aún moviéndose.  
  
"Te amo, Kyo-chan" Escuchó el suspiro mientras se recostaba en el colchón. Se sentía exhausto, mientras los brazos de Iori se cerraron alrededor de él y lo atraía hacia sí sobre su amplio pecho.  
  
La respuesta fue un murmullo mientras lo abrazaba, "...También te amo..."  
  
***  
  
  
  
"¿¡¿IORI?!?"  
  
Incorporándose rápidamente, Kyo miró alrededor del cuarto. La evidencia de la noche pasada se reflejaba en su estómago revuelto, la condición en que se encontraban las sábanas debajo de él, y la almohada usada junto a él. Justo en esa almohada, se encontraba una rosa y una nota en un pedazo de papel.  
  
Por favor... no rompas tu promesa Pensó Kyo mientras tomaba la nota en sus dedos temblorosos y la abría. Para su sorpresa, una brillante llave cayó de ella. La miró por un momento antes de que sus obscuros ojos se dirigieran a lo que estaba escrito.  
  
'Kyo-chan,  
  
Sabes dónde vivo. Junta lo que quieras conservar y tráelo contigo. Te espero a tiempo para almorzar.  
  
No llegues tarde.  
  
Por siempre tuyo,  
  
Iori.'  
  
  
  
Kyo se levantó como rayo, poniéndose su pantalón deportivo y mirando alrededor. 'Tengo mucho que hacer.' Pensó él mientras corría pasando una mano por su cabello.  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
